


No One But Me

by SpunkyGayMonkey (Demonic_Moriarty)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Jim, Sadism, Sadist Seb, Sub Jim, dom seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/SpunkyGayMonkey





	No One But Me

Seb looked at the younger man kneeling before him. He hands tied and face bloody, Jim coughed and looked up at him with pained, brown eyes.

“Hey Boss,” Seb crouched down and brushed some hair out of Jim’s face. “You look like hell.” The sniper pulled the towel out of the con’s mouth.

Jim took a deep, shaky breath and licked his lips, “Seb-”

He cut off at the sound of a loud groan from the pile of bodies across the warehouse. Seb rolled his eyes and pulled the handgun off his belt.

He took long strides to the bodies; one of the men was dragging himself towards of of the guns littering the floor. One loud shot rang through the open area and then a dull thud of the man collapsing, dead.

“So much for leaving a survivor to tell your tale,” Jim gave a breathy chuckle that turned into a low groan.

When Seb was standing before him again, his heart raced. Jim knelt before him, mouth slightly parted, and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Seb slowly raised the gun to Jim's face and pressed the still hot barrel against his cheek. Jim hissed but didn't pull away, instead he squared his shoulders and let the hot barrel rest on his face.

Seb’s breathing picked up and he pressed the barrel harder against Jim’s face, hearing the faint crackle of his skin burning.

Jim squeezed his eyes shut and shifted his hips to make it painfully clear how hard he was.

Seb unzipped his jeans and pulled out his own hardening cock. The gun remained against the smaller man’s face as he leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Seb’s cock.

Pleasure shot through him and caused his hand to jerk the gun, bringing it right to the edge of Jim’s eye. The soft whimper from Jim's mouth was slightly muffled, but nonetheless did Seb close his eyes and moan.

Seb pumped his hips in and out of Jim’s open mouth, holding the gun as still as he could, as his rocking hips threatened to send the cooling, but still warm, barrel into Jim's open eye.

As Seb neared his climax he cocked the chamber and slid his finger onto the trigger. Jim's eyes darted from the gun to Seb’s face. The fear that flashed through the brown eyes is what threw Seb over the ledge.

As he came his finger clamped down on the trigger and Jim flinched away at the click of an empty barrel. His eyes widened as he swallowed quickly and looked up to meet Seb’s teasing grin.

The sniper tucked himself back into his jeans and crouched back down; he gripped Jim's jaw and smirked, “I would never put you in real danger, Boss.” Seb then turned Jim's head and cocked his own, “That will make a nice scar. To remind you who you belong to.”

Jim was breathing heavily as a faint smile ghosted onto his lips.

“Now let's get you out of here,” Seb cut the ropes from around his wrists and hauled him onto his feet.

The smaller man leaned heavily against him and dragged one bloody leg.

Anger ripped through Seb's mind, “I'll find everyone who's as behind this and cut out there hearts. No one hurts you but me.”

Jim chuckled. “Bring me their hearts on a platter, Love.”

Seb smirked, “Of course, Boss.” 


End file.
